moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Liska "Blackmane" Fulone
Liska "Blackmane" Fulone "Witch? You do not know the meaning of the name." "Honor is the illusion created by commanders to give way to obedience" "I fear but one thing above all, not death nor the end. I fear absolute void." ''-Liska Fulone'' 'Phsyical Description' Liska stands tall for a human female at 6'1 and 130 lbs she possesses an curveous but athletic body, red runed tattoos adorn her face and body which over the years have faded in color. She possesses which some would consider a regal-like face with a small but pointed nose and angled chin and perfectly symetrical cheekbones. One outstanding feature of her face is her eyes, both are a differnt color - one being a deep green the other an almost violet shade of blue. A few scars however do adorn her face over years of battle, one over her right brow and the other below her left cheek, faint but noticable upon close inspection. She speaks to others in a calm but sterm voice, almost commanding to further enhance her proud even arrogant poise. 'Birth and Childhood' Liska was born in Dalaran five years before the start of the first war. Born to an aristrocrat family of diplomats based in Lordereon, she entered the world with a silverspoon beetween her lips and the song of manipulation and noble protocol. Her father was an Ambassador to Dalaran by the name of Aligez Fulone, a magus of notable magical ability but an even more comendable ability of gab. It was during his duty of cooperation beetween Alterac's Mages and the Kingdom of Lordereon that he met Uthia Del'Var, a half-elven sorceress as well known for her bitter arguments as her beauty. The two had more then the occasional spat in noble proceedings. Uthia was a hard-liner upon Dalaran seperation from the human kingdoms while her father worked to bind the two in a solid Alliance. Little information is known about how the two began to court one another, but a rumor spread that a heated argument turned a little hotter then both could imagine and the two did battle - neither won. Although the two eventaully wed formally, Liska was born out of wedlock - the product of the heated exchange that turned into passionate love. The union would help quash the differences beetween the two kingdoms and aid in the cooperation beetween Lordereon and Dalaran for three wars. Brought up beetween two magi, it was obvious that Liska would be trained as a sorceress the moment she could walk, gesture and speak words of magic. With the arrival of the orcs, Liska's training relied solely upon her mother, whom arranged a strict schedule of instruction of every school of magic that could be legally trained. With the exception of her little brother Jherek, Liska had no contact with other children - her friends being words of fiction, one of the few luxeries she was allowed as a child. Her father's service was moved from Ambassador to Wizard in Lordereon's Army to defend against the horde during the first and second war. Liska only knew her father through words written by letters that would occasional find their way to Dalaran and the occasional few days he would arrive in years at a time. During the last years of the second war, Aligez volunteered himself to server under Khadgar - which brought him beyond the dark portal. From what Liska learned, Aligez died defending Khadgar during the expedition. With her father's death - her mother only focused on Liska, taking full charge of her study. Upon adolesence she was accepted to a small course of study under Antonidis alongside Jaina Proudmore as one of his few apprentices out of respect of her father's sacrifice. Although she was an apprentice of Antonidis, Liska's direct mentor was Archmagus Finnicks - a radical mage by many standards whom was known for overstepping himself in combat and an outspoken voice among the Kirin Tor. Finnicks also was not one to shy from forbidden school's of magic, including Demonology, which was the rise to Liska's own knowledge in that area. Upon her later teens, she droped from being one of Antonidis apprentices out of "favoritism" towards Jaina Proudmore, Finnicks took full charge of her training afterwards. The Third War Liska's own partipation in the third war was more of a battle on the run. She and her mentor were charged with the first study of the growing plague. It was her and Finnick's study that was the point driven to introduce a quarenteen in the infected zones to allow either the plague to pass or give rise to eradication of the area. Lordereon's King rejected the advise, sending Finnick's repuation to a plummet among the Kirin Tor but that would have little consequence to come. Upon the legion's offensive of Dalaran - her mentor Finnicks was killed when a piller crushed his head during the destruction of the magus city. Although she escaped with a few other refugee's her scars were emotional - she had seen the destruction of the legion first hand, and in her belongings was Finnick's spellbook. She vowed that one day she would avenge her master, and fight fire with fire. Her use of demonology during the third war was extensive - at times she made no effort to hide it. During her trial for use of Demnology she professed that she was in full control of herself as her master was. It was her valiant efforts during the war that she was given a conditional pardon. She would be officially banned from the Kirin Tor, but would work by contract as a demon hunter. 'Shadows of Old Town' Her first assignment after the war was to infiltrate the underground movement of criminals and demon followers becoming more evident in stormwind. During her undercover assignment she joined the Shadows of Old Town a small-time gang operating from stormwind. Rising through the ranks of the criminal organization she slowly allowed it to gain power as a racketeering and information broker operating to supply the shady element of Stormwind. Eventaully she and another Lieutenants known as Xidane and Cthaya overthrew the leader, Telirus and reformed the group to fit their needs. With experimentation into soul-merging with demons Liska was allowed to gain more control over the core members of the group as she no longer fed information to the Kirin Tor as she became emersed in the very thing she was assigned to hunt. 'Wraith Heart Exiles' The shadows of old town eventaully became the Wraith Heart Exiles, established with cooperation from a particular being known as Shaiith. Although Shaiith was the official leader of the organization, Liska manipulated things from behind - subtle prods among members to do her own bidding. Shaiith, a curious soul with ties to resserection spirits known as Athyik's plotted in secret to do away with Liska once her use had run its course. It was during this time that she became pregnant with her first daughter, Mara from a bloodelf known as Hallen Bloodmoon, her own mentor's brother. Liska eventaully defeated Shaiith's plot by taking part of the "demon's" soul and using it to will her to Liska's own will. Through a few years, Shaiith herself had broke free of Liska's grasp and became something of far more devastating ability, touching Liska's own knowledge to her being, the Athyik became a force to reckon with. With the Wraith Heart Exiles under the true control of Shaiith, Liska returned to the Kirin Tor with a full report on the Athyik. The knowledge proved to be valuable enough to pardon Liska's crimes of betrayal but the rift beetween her and Dalaran had never truely mended and she found herself out of employment. 'The Burning Crusade and the Shattered Sun Offensive. ' After her career in the underground ended, Liska joined the Argent Dawn in its venture into outl ands. Working as an advisor to the Alliance she was also noted as actively partipating in the battle for the gate to outlands. As the Alliance and Horde worked its way through the shattered world and eventaully doing battle against the legion directly, Liska found herself in employment with the Shattered Sun. Her knowledge was instrumental in the offensive, allowing hereos to take advantage of the weakness in the structure of the legion that would eventaully prevent its second invasion of Azeroth. However, the alliance and horde's skirmishes proved to deal Liska a blow that she would never fully recovery from, while volunteering in Arathi, she found herself sqaured off against a blood elf mage of considerable power. Barely winning out the battle, she removed the mask of the blood elf to reveal it to be Hallen, the father of her daughter. It is a scar that haunts her to this day. 'Northrend Campeign' Following the Argent Dawn in its crusade into Northrend, Liska occupied her guilt with a chance of redemption, no longer serving as an advisor, Liska took up a position as a frontline soldier in the events leading up against Arthas himself. An array of reunions hit her life as she worked beside Jaina Proudmore, Lady Sylvannas and her old mentor - the now undead warlock Finnicks Darkmoon in small covert missions into the Icecrown Citadel. However, upon leading an expedition of mages and paladins into one of the chambers in the citadel a shadow of her past also emerged to trap her and her soldiers in a deadly flanked position of undead. Shaiith, with a combination of cooperation with the scourge and trickery towards the argent dawn had trapped the group into a dead end, with hordes of undead coming down upon them. Only her and a handful of survivers were able to retreat via a portal to Dalaran, sounding another blow of defeat against Liska. 'The Blackanvil Regiment' Years after the war, with the arrival of Deathwing and the progress of war with the horde hurtling towards disaster Liska found herself in a stupper, only to be saught out by a dwarf commander by the name of Harkir. Hearing of her deeds, as well of her sins, Harkir none the less hired Liska as a personal advisor and Marshal to the Blackanvil Regiment. Liska strives for both redemption and forgiveness for her past sins, she often finds herself in the shadows - working out of the spotlight as she always has. It is her resolve to change for the better that has truely altered her perspective - however she often finds herself fighting battles of her past in either the bottom of a bottle or the embers of bloodthistle. Though an agent of the military Liska has been known to use more cloak and dagger techniques of old. She is directly responsible for freeing Eevet Saraques and sending her on a mission to kill the leader of the The Kor'kron Legion. Despite her double-cross, it seems Liska has no interest in revenge for Eevet, despite the fact that she has taken control of the Wraith Heart Exiles. LIska left the Blackanvil Regiment mysteriously and has not been seen anywhere with the alliance. Category:Blackanvil regiment Category:Wraith Heart Exiles Category:Characters